


hooked up

by raaindocx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A train goes off the rails, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Spideychelle, but then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaindocx/pseuds/raaindocx
Summary: MJ uses her wireless headset to listen in on one of Spider-Man's missions, where he stops a train that's gone off the rails.or; Peter Parker's worried girlfriend listens intently through a wireless headset to make sure he's still alive and not laying on the side of the road.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 46





	hooked up

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really proud of this work, but it's been in my archives for a while and i decided to post it. i'm still a beginner at writing stories so please leave your input!

MJ stood up and glanced around the room, mentally taking attendance of the present academic decathlon students. She sighed and scribbled a name on the top right corner of her scratch paper.   
“Alright, you guys, pair up. Today we’re going to be running drills one on one.” She turned to Ned and mumbled, “I’m gonna go find out where the dork is.”   
He shrugged her off with a nod, while he searched for a partner to run drills against.   
MJ rummaged through her backpack and cautiously shoved a wireless, high-tech headset behind her back. She rushed out of the room, shuffling the headset towards the direction where there was the least amount of people.   
After making sure the hall was empty of teachers or students, she placed the headset on her head and waited for it to boot up. 

-flashback-

MJ had always been understanding towards Peter whenever he missed their coffee dates and study dates to go and save the world as Spider-Man. But what else is she supposed to do when he disappears without a warning for several hours? Not worry? One day, after Peter returns from one of his “quick patrols of the city” that turned into at least a 24-hour battle because he got pinned under a plane; a plane for crying out loud, MJ confronted Peter with her dilemma. 

MJ sat on the edge of her windowsill, waiting anxiously for her boyfriend to arrive on her balcony. He always did this after he’d disappear on a Spider-Man superheroing binge.   
Peter swung around the corner and landed on her balcony with a limp.   
MJ ran towards him and enveloped him in a giant embrace, enough to make him fall back a bit. She could feel dirt and grime rub against the skin of her hands, arms and face that made contact with his.   
“What the hell, Peter,” she sighed into his neck sounding more relieved than angry.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He breathed out through his mask.   
After a few minutes of taking him in, MJ released the hug.   
Peter pulled the mask off of his face. MJ was prepared to raise her finger and yell at Peter for making her worry about him, but Peter placed his hands on both sides of her jawline and planted a soft, long kiss on her lips. “I’m sooo sorry.” He pouted, not in the mood to get a scolding from his girlfriend when he knows he is going to get one from his Aunt May when he gets home.   
“I know you are.” She hummed into his lips, before pecking them and leaning in for another long embrace. “But I don’t like staying up at night worrying that your corpse could be lying on the side of the road.”   
He kissed her hair and rubbed his hand up and down her back, comfortingly. “I’ve been trying to convince Mrs. Stark to give me another wireless headset. People haven’t been throwing any away recently.”  
“Good idea. And I’ll come with. I can help you, because she totally loves me.” She smiled.  
“Cool. I’ll be back in a bit. We can go down there together and convince her to hook you up.” He smiled, before jumping off of her balcony to check in with May.

-end of flashback-

“Peter Parker, if you went on one of your patrols knowing that I scheduled a decathlon practice I will be the supervillain you fight today.” She adjusted the mic slightly closer to her mouth.   
“Oh, hey MJ.” Peter smiled into his mask before releasing another web onto a building. He was panicking a bit, but his voice was calm. “There’s a train going like a thousand miles per hour-”   
“The train is currently travelling at 296 miles per hour.” Karen interrupted.   
“Thank you, Karen.” He said, sarcastically, “anyway, there’s people on it and I think the brakes aren’t working.”   
“As soon as you stop that train, you better get your ass to practice.” MJ scolded through the device.   
“Yes, ma’am,” he responded. He curved another building, and another, picking up speed to chase after the train. “Are you still there?”   
“Of course I am, loser.” She responded from her seat on the school floor where she’s been listening to Peter’s grunts as he traveled through the air.   
“Cool. What do you think, push from the front or pull from behind? Hmm? Push or pull?”   
“Pulling the train sounds like there’s a less likely chance that you’ll get run over.” She chuckled, “but are you strong enough for that?”   
“Of course I am, baby!” He exclaimed, confidently.  
“Gross, don’t call me that, weirdo.” She scoffed jokingly... but not really.   
“Fine.” He laughed. Once he caught up to the train, he released two thick webs onto both sides of it and began to pull. He planted his feet into the dirt, pulling train tracks out of the ground as the locomotive dragged him along.   
“Wait, are your webs even strong enough to do that?” She asked.   
“I dunno. I sure hope so.” He answered through his groans as he tightened his grip and pulled even harder.   
As Peter saved the train and everyone on it, MJ listened silently. She was glad she had access to a wireless headset that was hooked up to Peter’s suit. She was glad that she could hear his grunting, instead of waiting patiently for him in a nail-biting and suspenseful silence. A few moments later, all of Peter’s pulling created a deafening screeching sound indicating that the train was slowing down. Despite the unbelievably loud, high-pitched wailing on the tracks, MJ just could not tear herself away from the reassuring sounds of Peter’s faint grunts.   
There was a loud snap and Peter tumbled backwards, “aw shit!”  
“What, what?” MJ bit her lip nervously.   
“Webs snapped. Crap, the train is picking up speed again. Karen, increase web thickness by 50%.” He launched the, hopefully, sturdier webs onto the sides of the train again and dug his heels into the dirt for friction.   
After many more minutes of struggling, Peter slowed the train down to a stop. “I got it, Em. I got it.” He sighed heavily, hunching over and dropping his hands onto his knees.  
MJ relaxed onto the wall, taking the headset off of her ear. She had to take a few moments to regain her natural ‘I don’t give a crap’ state, even though she was only listening to all of the action. She got up and went back into the room, stealthily shoving the expensive piece of technology into her backpack.   
She glanced around the room and noticed everyone was doing anything but studying.   
“What? You all couldn’t start without me? You dorks don’t need a captain 24/7! Come on, Flash. You and Abe, you’re up first. Leeds, quiz ‘em.” She ordered, confidently, as soon as she entered the room.   
A few moments later, a disoriented Peter stumbled into the room.   
“Oh, hey, dude!” Ned walked up to him and initiated their handshake. “What’d you fight today?”   
“A train traveling about a thousand miles per hour.” Peter exaggerated. Ned’s mouth gaped open.   
“It was way less than that, you liar.” MJ stated as she walked by.   
“MJ!” He began to walk alongside her.   
“You’re my partner today, go study.” She shrugged him off, overlooking all of the decathlon members and making sure they were reviewing.   
“MJ.” He held her shoulder and urged her to turn her attention his way and then lowered his voice, “I just saved a whole bunch of people! You can’t actually be mad at me.” He frowned.   
She pulled him into a tight embrace, “of course, I’m not mad at you...Loser.” She looked up at him, arms still wrapped around his torso, “if you had died, well then I’d be mad at you.”   
“Awe,” He smiled giddily and teased, “you love me.”  
“That’s arguable.” She joked and pecked his lips. “Okay, that’s enough,” she pulled away from his embrace. “I can’t expose the ‘gooey’ side of me to everyone.”


End file.
